The Last Son of Krypton
The Last Son of Krypton is the second film of the DCRU and the first phase of the universe. It is directed by BenTinEz and released in February 22, 2019. The film stars Connor Davenport and KingJoseph as Superman and Brainiac respectively. Synopsis After Krypton is destroyed, Brainiac (KingJoseph) begins his way to Earth to look for Krypton's Last Son, Kal-El (Conner Davenport) due to being a threat to his father and wants to end everything from the House Of El. Kal-El, who is now Clark Kent, will don the symbol of hope to stop a plan of Brainiac to get rid of Earth. Plot After Brainiac shrinks Kandor, Jor-El, a long-time enemy of Brainiac, came in to stop him. He then came to his home in Krypton to send his son, Kal-El to Earth because of the destruction that is happening which will destroy Krypton. Kal-El was sent to Jonathan and Martha Kent, a couple living in Smallville. Years later and Kal-El, now known as Clark Kent, is a teenager in school who encountered bullies one day. This is where Clark begins to discover his powers by punching the bully stronger than a normal punch. This causes him to get suspended for a few days. Clark asks his dad, Jonathan, about why he was able to have superpowers. Which makes Jonathan show Clark the spaceship he was in when he crashed to Earth, he also learned that day that he was from another planet. When Clark was on his way back to school, he also learns his superspeed, and then meeting the bully he punched again. They went to the school's roof which made Clark try chasing him. But instead of catching him, he ran so fast that he fell out of the building. But he didn't fall, he was floating. This made him fly across and then reaching a Fortress that belonged to his father unknowingly. This is where he learned about who his true father is and what happened. Along with showing him a suit that he would soon wear. 10 years later and Brainiac made a return and came to Earth after learning that Kal-El is in it. This catches the attention of Lex Luthor, a friend of the US President, who warns him. The President believed that it was a fool until when Brainiac warned everyone in their televisions. Clark Kent was now working in the Daily Planet in Metropolis, meeting Perry White and photographer Jimmy Olsen. They were then set to ask questions on a report about a man who is mind controlled and tried killing a neighbor, this was unknowingly Brainiac's doing. Clark also notices one of Brainiac's robots, getting to punch one of them at ease. They come back to the Daily Planet after and meet Lois Lane, who is one of the reporters as well. It was at this time that Brainiac made a big attack in Metropolis which made Clark wear the suit he found in the Fortress 10 years ago and then defeating the robots along with meeting Brainiac after. Lex expressed his interest Meanwhile, in the Daily Planet, the man in blue is starting to have a name. Now dubbed both the Superman and the Man Of Steel, Clark was said to tell everything about Superman after. Lex Luthor sat in Lexcorp after when Brainiac entered the building, forcing Lex to learn more about Superman. But Lex declined which made Brainiac use his mind control against him. Superman then decided to come to Lexcorp after and meets Lex Luthor to show a "new creation that he can handle". They entered Lexcorp and Superman was surprised to meet Brainiac, who then knocked out Superman out of the building. Superman was sent to the hospital and woke up at night, met by the President himself due to Lex's involvement. He then came out and decided to look for Brainiac again who was about to shrink Earth. Superman came just in time and broke in Brainiac's ship, they had a fight until when Brainiac got weak, making Superman throw the ship away. General Zod of Krypton made a call to Brainiac to ask if he was able to get Superman. He claimed that he was too strong. Pre-production BenTinEz began writing the script on January 2018 and finished few months after. With DCxDev_King, the guy who made ACE Chemicals for Batman: The Beginning, adding a new scene that eventually never made it into the released film. Casting for the fanfilm began on the Casting Call Club site in June 5 2018 and ended in February 11 2019. Casting Call When the castng call started, only one auditioned for Superman and was cast for the role, which was Connor Davenport. There was originally going to be a voice actor for a young Clark Kent as well but due to Connor recording lines for the young Clark lines, this turned to the Bully extra in the movie. When this was still the Young Clark role, znuffyztruggle auditioned for the role but accepted to be the 'Bully' character. But due to inactivity, he was removed from the film and the part was recast to BiteSizeTuna in February 2019. Esabourin, auditioned for both Jor-El, Zod, Jimmy Olsen, Jonathan Kent, and the President and was cast in every role. Esabourin is currently the voice actor with the most roles in the DCRU as of now. Filming The film had no body actors in it which meant BenTinEz filmed all by himself. Filming began on September 2018 while Batman: The Beginning is yet to show and wrapped up on the day of release. There was originally going to be another body actor who will be in the Metropolis fight scene. but due to the morphs not working, this never came. Release The film was originally going to come out in June 2018, October 2018 and December 2018. But decided on the February 22, 2019 release date in it's teaser. The film may have come out in Feb 22 but in the Philippines, it came out in Feb 23. Cast *Connor Davenport as Clark Kent/Superman *KingJoseph as Brainiac *Lord Cooler as Lex Luthor *BobPerillo as Perry White *Esabourin as Jimmy Olsen/Jor-El/General Zod/Jonathan Kent/The President *Wendyarias as Lois Lane *Julieraptor as Martha Kent *BiteSizeTuna as the Bully